The New Guy
by alexanderlightbooty
Summary: Two worlds on the brink of elimination will be forced to come together after years of peaceful separation. Resting on the backs of a group of teenage heroes and being led by messy haired boys, will both worlds be able to be saved? Or will trust issues and insecurities lead to their down fall? Rated T for some language and dark themes
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**: Hey guys, so as most of you know this is the rewritten version of my other story "Who's the New Guy?". Most of the things will stay the same, but it will hopefully be written better with more depth and description. Also, feel free to add suggestions and ideas in the reviews; I will take them into consideration. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story.

**Parings: **All canon and one-sided Percy/Hermione.

_***Important* **__So, as some of you know "Blood of Olympus" was not what I was expecting…in other words, I __**ABSOLUTELY HATED IT! **__It was just a colossal disappointment; therefore I will continue to pretend that I didn't read it (I'm just not a fan of Reyna and Nico to begin with and since 98% of the book was about them I couldn't get behind it). Hence things that happen in my fiction story happened in my original version and not in the actual book. Sorry if I offended some of you but that's just my thoughts on the matter. For me there is no "Blood of Olympus" the series ended with "House of Hades". Also, I will never write Nico/Will as a couple, I'm actually not a fan of Nico being with anyone at his age (Again, just my opinion) so please don't ask. I have nothing against the ship I just want nothing to do with it._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

_**Who Thought the Name Hogwarts Sounded Good Anyways? **_

"Do you give up yet, Jackson?" Jason taunted as his sword clashed against Percy's in a brilliant spark of bronze and gold.

"Do I look like the type to just 'give up', Grace?" Percy retorted back. The two of them had been heavily engaged in a sword dance for close to an hour, and both were eagerly battling for the kill.

"Honestly? Yes." Jason smirked, pulling his sword back to spring for another attack.

"As I strongly recall, the score is 55-34," Percy huffed as he swung his sword towards Jason, hoping to knock the boy's weapon away.

Jason laughed as he sidestepped the strike, "More like 55-53. I knew you were dyslexic Percy, but I had no idea you couldn't count either." Jason responded, but he was too busy with his semi clever remark to pay attention to Percy's fast wielding arm. In a matter of seconds, Jason's golden sword clattered to the ground with a small cloud of dirt following it.

Percy laughed as he raised his sword up to Jason's chest. "I win. 56-30" the black hair boy grinned playfully.

With a roll of his eyes and a grumble of "whatever" Jason picked up his dusty sword from the ground while Percy recapped Riptide.

"Hey, idiots!" a surly voice called from behind the boys.

"What?" Jason and Percy questioned at the same time while they spun on their heels to see who called them. Unfortunately the voice belonged to the burly daughter of Ares, Clarisse La rue. Percy sighed at the unwelcomed sight.

She chuckled at the pair of friends, "Nice, you both looked."

"Hello Clarisse, beat up any twelve year olds today?" Percy questioned her, although he knew his comment would get no reaction from the girl. For a while Percy and Clarisse had a unique understanding. They didn't hate each other but they weren't friends either. They both found joy in teasing and fighting with each other. However, that all changed after Percy returned to camp after the war. Clarisse acted as though Percy wasn't even worth her time to beat up anymore. Maybe she thought she was doing Percy a favor or maybe she was scared of him. Percy had no idea which one it was, but both made him feel terrible.

"Clever, did your girlfriend write that one down for you?" She half snorted at him. _Well at least it was some sort of reaction_ Percy thought sullenly.

"Speaking of your girlfriend, she's looking for both of you two." Clarisse said vaguely before she brushed passed both boys and headed towards the practice dummies.

As the war god daughter walked away Percy felt the familiar twist of sadness and confusion in his gut, but he quickly brushed it off when Jason nudged him to leave.

"Come on, let's go find her." Jason said, leading the way out of the arena.

Percy quietly sighed and followed after his friend, turning his back on Clarisse stabbing a dummy to a fluffy death.

* * *

><p><strong>OOooOO<strong>

* * *

><p>It only took the boys a few minutes to locate Annabeth who was tied up in talking to her half-brother Malcolm. Once she saw Percy and Jason she smiled and waved for them to stop and wait.<p>

Percy watched his blond curly headed girlfriend make a few wild hand gestures before she said goodbye to Malcolm and walked over to them.

"Hey," she smiled, "I was just looking for you guys."

Percy wrapped his arm in a natural reaction around her and said "we know, Clarissa told us. What did you need from us?"

"Well _I _don't need anything from you," She smirked a bit as Percy gave her a playful shoved, "but Chiron needs to see you Percy and Piper's been looking for you, Jason." Annabeth informed them, while taking Percy's hand and pulling him towards the Big House.

"You can find Piper near the stables, Jason. Last I saw she was having an argument with Drew about riding lessons." Annabeth called back to him, while continuing to drag Percy behind her.

Percy heard Jason quietly curse before he dashed off towards the stables. The green eyed hero laughed a bit at his friend and raced to catch up with his fast paced girlfriend.

"Slowdown" he whined, yanking her back a bit, "I'm tired."

Annabeth laughed and rolled her eyes at him, "Well, you're awfully whiny today. Did Jason end up winning?"

"No. For your information he didn't." Percy said proudly.

Annabeth smiled up at him "So, what's the score at now?" she asked as they neared the steps of the Big House.

"56-28. I'm winning of course." He told her happily as they ascended the steps.

She laughed, "You seem like you're in a good mood today."

And just like that the air around Percy seemed to grow thicker. Maybe he was reading too much into Annabeth's comment but Percy started to question every word he said that week. Had he been in a foul mood yesterday? The day before? Or maybe it was…He stopped and decided to let it go.

"Yeah" He laughed a bit. "I beat Jason, got around three hours of sleep, and I'm getting hauled to the Big House by you. Who wouldn't be in a good mood?" He grinned, hoping to keep the conversation light. However, his plan had clearly failed because once Annabeth's foot hit the top step she whirled around and crossed her arms at him.

"Three hours? That's it?" She questioned him sternly. On instinct Percy gulped with a little fear.

"Yeah, about that" he said quietly. Percy really hoped that Annabeth would let this topic go. He really didn't want to go into detail about why he didn't get that much sleep last night.

"Why didn't you tell me? You can't keep going on like this Percy. You need to sleep." Annabeth told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

Percy nodded at her, "I know." He said in a small voice.

Annabeth softened a bit and uncrossed her arms. "Was it nightmares?" she asked.

"No," Percy answered honestly, "I was woken up."

Annabeth's expression became unreadable and her voice became softer, "by whom?" she asked.

Percy shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, "it doesn't matter."

"Percy. Who woke you up?" Annabeth asked again, this time a little more forcefully.

"Malcolm did." Percy told her while he reached for her dangling hands.

There was a brief flash of confusion on Annabeth's face, "Why would he…" she trailed off and thought for a moment, "but I don't remember anything."

Percy shrugged and grabbed her hands, "you weren't really fully awake."

Annabeth's eyes got a little watery but she fought back the tears, "but I asked him to stop doing that." She said in a very small voice.

"And I asked him to keep doing it." Percy smiled at her.

Annabeth sighed and grabbed his shoulders, "you're an idiot."

Percy laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, "correction. I'm _your_ idiot."

"But you _need_ to sleep, Percy. It's not healthy." She scolded him half-heartedly.

Percy nodded in agreement, "Okay, how about after I'm done with Chiron I'll take a nap. We'll sleep in shifts." He smiled up at her.

"Alright, now you need to get going. I'll see you later." She gave him a quick hug and trudged down the steps away from him.

Percy watched as her blond curls bounced as she walked, he sighed and pushed open the door to the Big House.

* * *

><p><strong>OOooOO<strong>

* * *

><p>The wooden door creaked loudly as Percy pushed it open. As he walked into the room he saw the half stallion hero trainer shuffling some papers at his desk.<p>

"Hello?" Percy called as he entered the room.

Chiron's head shot up at Percy's voice. He smiled kindly and said, "Ah Percy, I'm glad you're here. Please come and sit."

As Percy walked across the squeaky wooden floor he started to have some serious Déjà vu. He felt as though he was twelve years old again and he was being called into Mr. Brunner's office to talk about a Latin assignment. Percy passively wondered if he should start apologizing now or after he sat down.

"What's up, Chiron?" Percy asked as he sat down, "anything wrong?"

Chiron's ancient eyes looked the seventeen year old over with some hidden gloom.

"So, I heard that you have been spending some nights in the Athena cabin." He said firmly.

Percy awkwardly shifted in his seat and rubbed his left hand on the back of his neck. "Um, yeah about that…it's not what you think… I was only…"

Chiron gave a small chuckle and raised his hand to cut Percy off, "I understand why you have been in their cabin Percy, I just hope that you are also looking after yourself. I know that it has been a hard few weeks and with your announcement that you're staying year round, I just hope everything is okay."

Percy smiled at his concern, but the boy really didn't want to talk about his troubles to anyone for a while.

"I'm doing fine Chiron, I just need more sleep. I'll take a nap later." Percy said as convincingly as possible.

Chiron nodded and said "good, good." But he didn't seem convinced in the slightest.

"Was that all you needed?" Percy asked starting to get up from his high back chair.

The hero trainer shook his head and waved for Percy to stay sitting, "Regrettably no. There's something very important I need to speak to you about." Chiron said apprehensively as he slowly folded his hands on the scrap paper covered desk. Percy started to become very nervous, he had never seen Chiron tiptoe around a topic like this before.

"Percy, what I'm about to say may be difficult to hear, but I need you to save your questions in till I'm done with my explanation, okay?" Percy said nothing and nodded for Chiron to continue.

"Now," Chiron started, "centuries ago, our world discovered another race of mythical beings known as wizards or mages. They are beings of incredible power with a rich culture that is spread all over the world. Although both our worlds lived in a healthy harmony of separation there were times when we needed to come together to deal with problems too big to handle alone. You see, both the wizarding world and the demigod world are interconnected to each other, like pieces in a puzzle. If one piece is missing, then the larger picture will always be incomplete."

"Wait, but I don't…?" Percy interrupted, but Chiron silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"Please, I understand your confusion but wait until I'm done." Chiron smiled slightly before he continued. "Now, for a while, both worlds kept their distance from each other. They didn't need our help and we didn't need theirs, until a few days ago when I received a message from an old friend of mine. He spoke to me about an evil power arising in their world which is slowly becoming too much for them to handle. My friend is a headmaster at a wizarding school in Scotland called Hogwarts, and he has asked for some help with their problem, which is where you come in, Percy." Chiron said slowly and gently, almost like he was talking to a wild animal that was about to attack.

"Wait," Percy said as his mind raced, "you want me to help the wizard world?"

"Ideally, yes. My friend would like me to send a hero over to his school to get an idea about what's going on in their world. Whoever I send over needs to be able to hide their demigod identity and befriend the wizards. I would that to be you, Percy. I know things have been hard and you deserve a much needed break but you're my first choice for this." Chiron explained to Percy,

"Why me? I can barely sleep for two hours without waking up screaming, you said so yourself. I'm a mess. Why not send someone from Hecate's cabin? I can't even perform magic. I assume "hiding your identity" means fake becoming a wizard. "

"Be that as it may, you're still my first choice to send over. You'll be able to befriend the wizards the best, just like the Romans. And as for the wizarding part, my friend has created a wand that you'll be able to use, converting your godly powers into magic. He has also arranged for one of their best teachers to spend August with you, dedicated to teaching you all about their spells and traditions." Chiron enlightened Percy.

Percy sat staring at Chiron slack jawed for a few seconds before he asked, "would I be gone all year?"

Chiron solemnly nodded, "Yes, and I should tell you that you will be going there alone. It'll be hard enough for you to convince them that you're one of them, sending more would be too risky."

"But would I have to stay hidden all year?" the messy haired boy asked, "Would I ever be able to tell the wizards who I really am?"

Chiron thought for a moment, "You will be able to tell them, when the time is right."

Percy didn't know what to say. He was just so tired. He was tired of getting drag away from his life to clean up someone else's mess, but he was also tired of seeing everyone prance around him like he was a time bomb ready to explode at anything. Percy also knew that Annabeth was not going to be happy about this. She was already worried about him enough and if he was away it would be much harder on her. But on the other hand, if he was gone she would be free of a useless responsibility.

"Alright," he said slowly, "I'm not happy to be shipped off to some Pigpimple school, but I owe you for a lot and if you think I need to go then I'll go."

Chiron smiled proudly at Percy, "Thank you," he said, "I know how hard this is for you."

Percy nodded and stood up, "Can I head out? I should tell Annabeth and get it out of the way."

"Of course, but please get some sleep, your teacher will come tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **Wow guys! What an amazing response! Honestly! I'm so happy you liked the first chapter. Now, as I have mentioned before this story will be similar to "Who's the New Guy" but there will also be parts added. And for those of you worried there will be no Nico/Draco pairing. I'm tired of Nico and have decided to write out his part of the story. Sorry, but I'm just tired of people praising him to the sky when in my eyes he's just a secondary character. However, I am keeping the Snape angle for a later plot device. It'll be written differently than "Who's the New Guy." This chapter will focus on a new element I want to add to this story. The next chapter will introduce the wizards. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Pairings: **All canon couples and one sided Percy/ Hermione

**One sided definition—**when one character has feelings for another but they are not reciprocated.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: <strong>

_**Loneliness Is a Dish Best Served Cold. **_

"Alright, now you need to get going. I'll see you later." Annabeth said, pulling her weary looking boyfriend in for a tight hug.

As their bodies crashed into each other, Annabeth couldn't help but feel her heart snap into tiny shrapnel that pierced every fiber in her body. It was becoming harder and harder for her to bite her tongue and pretend that everything was fine.

Annabeth quickly brushed passed Percy after they had unlinked their bodies and stormed her way through the busy camp, where she soon found herself at the door of cabin 3.

The cabin looked the same as it always had. With its rough gray stone walls embedded with seashells and salty ocean aroma that was seeping from the interior. The blond headed daughter of Athena slowly lowered her body down on the wooden steps and thumped her head against the door in a frustrated jester. By this time the tears that she had been suppressing started to flow freely down her cheek.

_When did life become so unfair?_ She asked herself, as her head absentmindedly drummed against the door. Annabeth hated knowing that she was the reason Percy didn't get much sleep at night, it made her feel selfish.

When Annabeth woke up screaming from a nightmare or a nasty memory she _always_ had one of her half siblings beside her telling her everything was okay and reminding her where she was. But Percy didn't have that luxury. If he woke up scared or confused there was no one to comfort him, he was alone. Tyson, Percy's Cyclops brother, was the only other person who was allowed to stay in the Poseidon cabin and he was deep underwater working in his father's forge.

Percy even had to eat alone.

Annabeth thought things would have worked out well for him when he went back home last week, but it turned out to only worsen his situation more.

* * *

><p><strong>OOooOO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

A cool wind blew Annabeth's long curls over her shoulder as she made her way along the gravel path to the canoe lake. Her mind had been swimming since she read Percy's signature on the list of year rounder's.

_Why didn't he tell me? _Annabeth thought as twigs snapped under her feet. She was more hurt then angry that he didn't tell her, was he pulling away from her?

Annabeth spotted Percy as the tree line started to thin. Her boyfriend sat deep in the sand with the water barley splashing his feet, he wore an egg shell colored hoodless sweater and dark washed jeans. The wind blew his ink black curls in every direction and his knees were pulled up under his chin with his arms clasped tightly around them.

He looked very young, like he was twelve years old again and it was his first week at camp.

"Hey," Annabeth said quietly as she sat in the same position next to him.

Percy made a grunting sound and continued to look out at the dead water. His sea green eyes were swimming with such sorrow it took Annabeth breath away in the worst possible way.

Annabeth ignored the stabbing worry in her gut and softly nudged her shoulder into his.

"Hey," she said again, this time a little more forcefully.

Percy's head tilted to the side and his gloomy eyes met hers, "hi." He said.

"You wanna tell me why you're sitting here and not at home?" she whispered to him.

Sadly, Annabeth got the reaction she was expecting as Percy turned his head back to the water.

The feeling of frustration started to build in Annabeth but she fought it down. This wasn't the time to snap at him.

"Per—" Annabeth started to say, but Percy's quiet voice stopped her.

"My mom is pregnant." He told her simply as he still stared out across the murky water.

Suddenly all the worry Annabeth felt flooded away from her, "What?! Percy that's amazing!"

"Yeah," Percy muttered into his knees, "It's great."

Annabeth knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, "what's wrong? I thought you of all people would be thrilled?

"I am," Percy sighed as he shifted in the sand. "It's just…" he trailed off.

"Just what?" Annabeth's hand now bravely moved to grab Percy's shoulder.

"It's just my mom asked me to get her some milk." The black haired boy said dead seriously.

Annabeth became even more confused.

"How dare her!" Annabeth gasped playfully hoping to lighten the mood. Unfortunately, Annabeth didn't have the same ability Percy had to relief tension.

Percy gave a short laugh, "It's not that. On my way back from getting the milk I got attacked by a hellhound. It wasn't a big deal, a couple of swipes and it was dust. But it got me thinking. What if it wasn't just one hellhound? What if it was a pack? Or, what if my mother was with me? What if she got attacked?" Percy paused and shuttered at the thought, "the point is, as long as I'm there she won't be safe. And I can't risk that."

"Percy…" Annabeth said rubbing her hand on his shoulder, "your mother hasn't seen you in months. Something like that shouldn't make you not want to be at home. Your mother can handle herself."

"I know she can. But I don't want to put her in a position like that, especially after what happened to Paul."

"What happened to Paul?" Annabeth's hand now rested on Percy's elbow. Her heart started to drop more and more by the second as she heard Percy talk.

"He came into my room one night while I was having a nightmare. When he tried to wake me I flipped and slammed him into the wall." His voice cracked and wavered off at the end, "I didn't mean to."

Annabeth opened her mouth to respond but she stopped. Nothing she could say right now could make things better so she did the next best thing, she wrapped her arms around both of his shoulders and nestled her face in the crook of this neck.

They said nothing and just stayed there listening to the water.

* * *

><p><strong>OOooOO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>*Present*<em>

Now Percy was suffering from the fallout of the Titan and Giant war along with Tartarus PTSD alone. Sure, Percy had Annabeth and his friends, but he wouldn't talk about his problems with them. He kept putting on a fake grin and acting like everything was fine.

It was driving Annabeth nuts. She just wished Percy would go back to his moms and get some help dealing with his problems

"Hey Annabeth," A voice called, breaking Annabeth's train of thought. She turned her head and found Piper and Jason walking up to her.

"Hey guys," Annabeth said, sitting up straighter. Her face was now dry of any stray tears.

Piper smiled at the blond and took a spot next to her on the wooden steps. Jason stayed standing with one hand resting on the railing.

"What are you doing sitting all by yourself? Where's Percy?" Piper asked. Her voice was sweet and kind.

"He's talking with Chiron. I'm just waiting for him." Annabeth explained.

"Still hoping to convince him to go home?" Jason asked, his sky blue eyes bearing into hers.

Annabeth sighed, "No, he's minds made up." As she said it Piper hand slipped into hers.

"Maybe I can speak with Mr. D again. He might let me stay in his cabin." Jason offered.

Annabeth waved his comment away, "That won't work, Mr. D was final. 'No special treatment, not even for Pablo Jameson'"

Once Percy had gotten back a few campers had made some pleads to work around the "No campers allowed in other cabins" rule. Jason had argued that since he was a child of the big three they should be allowed in each other's cabin, the Stolls argued that Percy had spent the first few days in their cabin so it wouldn't technically be breaking any rules, and Will had suggested that Percy stay in the hospital cabin. But their pleas were met with deaf ears.

"He's being unfair." Piper grumbled, "Even Clarisse thought it was just a bit too cruel."

"Percy won't even consider going to Camp Jupiter?" Jason asked. He crossed his arms across his chest and rocked on his heels.

Annabeth shook her head, "Not with Hazel there."

Jason opened his mouth to say something but Piper interrupted him, "guys," she said and nodded her head in the direction behind Jason where Percy was coming from.

"Hey," all three of them said at the same time. Percy smiled a bit and nodded at them.

"What did Chiron want?" Annabeth asked, tilting her head to look up at him.

Percy awkwardly rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and shifted in his stance.

"Chiron wants me to head to Scotland for the year and study magic."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows everyone! It truly means a lot. I am still trying to keep as close to the original "Who's the New Guy" story as possible. But I am going to be changing a lot as well, you'll be seeing one in this chapter, (I'm not going to tell you what I'm changing, because where's the fun in that?)Nevertheless, I am going to keep the time line. Sorry I didn't update, my residence got evacuated and I ended up losing my finished chapter.

_***Important and angry* **_this is addressing the comment, "going back on your promise to update already?" I would like to remind people that I AM A COLLEGE STUDENT. And I am up to my elbows in homework. Telling me to "update" and becoming rude about when I update will make me drop writing all together and focus on my school instead, (you know, the school I'm paying out the ear for.) I love you guys, I really really really do, but it's so disheartening and disappointing when I update a chapter and 5 of the 7 reviews I get are "update" . I'm going out of my way and taking hours of my time to edit, plot, and write a chapter and the only review I get is "update". That is not a compliment and PMing me with threats is making me not want to update at all, that's why "This Means War" and "Do You Know Them" have not been updated. I'm sorry if I'm coming off as "bitchy" or "rude" but I'm getting very frustrated and I'm coming to my wits end.

**Pairings: **All canon couples and one sided Percy/ Hermione

**One sided definition—**when one character has feelings for another but they are not reciprocated.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>

_**Who's the New Guy?**_

Blaring train whistles echoed through King Cross Station like car horns in the dead of night.

Harry walked closely beside his ginger best friend Ron's very large family, as he pushed his cart of luggage through the crowd of muggles.

"It's the same thing every year, packed with muggles!" Molly Weasley, Ron's plump and kind mother shouted over the loud noise.

Harry grinned and shuffled closer towards Ron, "she says that every year," the taller boy grumbled.

Harry snickered, "maybe it's true every year."

"Will you two hurry up?! It's two minutes till eleven, you'll miss the train!" Mrs. Weasley scolded Ron and Harry. The two boys picked up their pace and fell in behind the twins, who were being forced into going back to Hogwarts to finish their final year.

"Yeah Merlin forbid we miss the train," Fred Weasley dramatically gasp.

"What would we ever do?" George Weasley piped in.

"It's not like we have a successful joke shop or anything," The twins said at the same time, as the group near the brick wall between platform 9 and 10.

Mrs. Weasley stopped just before the barrier and spun on her heels to look at her sons.

"We've talked about this till I was blue in the face, you're finishing your Hogwarts schooling and that's final. No go." She made some hurry up and go motion with her hands as the twins barreled through the wall.

Ginny, Ron's younger sister, quickly kissed her mother on the cheek and followed after her brothers.

Harry and Ron were the last ones to run through the barrier. They both said a farewell to Mrs. Weasley and swore to stay out of trouble this year.

Once the pair of friends stepped on platform 9¾ they swiftly pushed through the crowd of proud parents, jumping on the train just as the clock tolled eleven.

"That was a close one." Ron grinned while leading the way down the aisle.

As Harry moved through the train his eyes wondered into every passing compartment. Most were filled with excited witches and wizards catching up on summer events, reminiscing of past memories, and sharing thoughts on what lay head for the year. However there was one semi-empty compartment that caught his eye.

The compartment only held one student, who Harry had never seen before. The tall teen had his dancer like limbs draped over both set of seats and his curly ink black head was rested lazily against the misted window. The boy looked to be in a deep slumber.

"Hey Ron," Harry stopped his friend, "Have you seen this guy before?"

Ron looked into the cabin and shook his head, "can't say that I have, must be a new student. He looks like he's in our year."

Harry nodded, "must be."

"Hey Harry," Ron said, drawing his attention, "I gotta go find Hermione in the prefects compartment. I'll see you later." He promised.

Harry sighed as he watched his friend trot off down the train without him.

* * *

><p><strong>OOooOO<strong>

* * *

><p>Percy hated trains. Ever since the run in he had a few months ago with Hazel, Frank, and a few blood thirsty griffins he had developed a hatred for them.<p>

After a few hours of a rather uncomfortable shadow travel ride, courtesy of Mrs. O'Leary, Percy found himself trapped on a train heading for a very long trip to Hogwarts.

He quickly poured himself an empty cabin and made himself as comfortable as possible.

Percy tossed and turned in his compartment as more students filed on to the train. He felt awkward as some of the students stopped to look at him like he was a caged animal on display for their enjoyment.

He sighed and stared out the window onto the station platform filled with students and parents saying goodbye. Percy wished that he could fall asleep, but every time he closed his eyes he was pulled into a unpleasant nightmare or memory.

Suddenly the black haired son of Poseidon remembered that Katie Gardner, the brown hair green eyed daughter of Demeter, had given him a gift before he left.

He sat up and reached under his seat, pulling out his blue Adidas gym bag. He riffled around in it until he found his thermos. The thermos contained a herbal tea made from an African Dream root. Apparently it would give Percy control over his dreams. Katie had sworn by it and had started growing it since Percy returned to camp.

The tea had a foul smell and even a more foul taste to it, but Percy took a deep breath and drank a cup of the liquid. Once he had swallowed the liquid he quickly felt the effects and made himself comfy once again.

Soon his eyes dropped and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>OOooOO<strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of a crying whistle woke Percy with a fright. He jumped out of his seat and was surprised to see a blond girl reading an upside down magazine sitting across from him.<p>

"Hello?" Percy said as he stretched out the kinks in his back. He felt surprisingly refreshed, which is something he hasn't felt in a while.

The girl lowered her odd magazine and smiled at him. She was pretty, in an odd sort of way. Her hair was a blond wild mess and she wore large purple strange glasses.

"Hello," She said in a faraway dreamy voice. "Are you new?"

Percy nodded and looked out the window. The train was slowly passing dark rolling country side. He guessed that they were nearing Hogwarts.

"I'm from New York," He told her, "where you here the whole time?"

The girl shook her head, "No, I just got here a few hours ago" she said simply.

Percy couldn't help but smile at her, "I'm Percy Jackson," he introduced himself.

"Luna, Luna Lovegood." She told him just as the train rolled to a stop.

Percy smiled, "I like your glasses,"

The girl smiled, "They're to see Wrackspurt…They're invisible you see. They float in through your eyes and make your brain go fuzzy," she said. "I thought I felt one zooming around in here."

Percy blinked at her. He was half torn between believing her and laughing at how ridiculous it sounded. He chose to believe her. He had seen enough craziness in his life not to think she was joking.

"Are there any in here?" he asked looking around the compartment.

Luna smiled at him, "no, it's all good, but we need to get going. Or we'll miss the feast. I really want some pudding."

Percy stood up and pushed the door open, "Well, we wouldn't want that." He motioned for her to lead the way.

Luna stood up, handed him his bag and lead the way out of the train.

He followed the blond headed girl to a set of carriages that were being pulled by some hellish horses Percy had never seen before.

The horse breed had leathery bat wings, a skeletal body, and a face with reptilian features. Percy wondered why he had never see horses like these before.

_M'lord_ the horse said in a voice so spine chilling that Percy thought his blood would turn to ice.

"You can see them, can't you?" Luna asked. Percy had forgotten all about the blond girl.

"Why shouldn't I be able to see them?" He turned to look at her.

"Most can't see Thestral's" She explained while reaching out to stroke the beast, "only those who have seen death up close."

Percy nodded at the grim sentiment. He wondered if he would be able to still see the Thestral without seeing death.

_No M'lord, only those who have seen the horror of death can see us _the Thestral said in its disturbing voice.

"Come along," Luna said pushing Percy around the Thestral.

_It was an honor to meet you M'lord. _Percy bowed his head at the creature and stepped into the carriage after Luna.

When the pair climbed into the carriage Percy took notice to a short hair pudgy blond boy who Luna sat next to.

"Hello Neville, have a good summer?" Luna asked the blond boy.

He nodded and eyed Percy suspiciously, "Yes I did." he pause, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I know you."

Percy smiled, "I'm new, I moved here from New York."

"Oh," Suddenly the boy's face became much friendlier, "I'm Neville Longbottom, please to meet you." The boy stuck out his hand for a shake.

"Percy Jackson," Percy said and shook the boys hand.

Soon the carriage started to roll off to a giant castle.

* * *

><p><strong>OOooOO<strong>

* * *

><p>"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I trust you all had a good summer!" Professor Dumbledore said, his voice ringing out through the Great Hall.<p>

Harry slouched in his seat next to his two best friends. His stomach was crying out for food.

"Urg, I should have eaten something on the train," He complained to his friends.

Ron nodded in agreement, "I'm with you there. I'm so hungry I could eat the sorting hat."

Harry snorted as Hermione glared at them to be quiet.

"Now with every year comes the time for sorting of the first years. Professor McGonagall, if you please." Dumbledore turned and motioned for Professor McGonagall to start the sorting.

The stern witch clad in ivory robes step out onto the stage holding the ancient sorting hat and a three legged milking stool.

"When I call your name you will step up, get sorted, and sit with your new respected houses." Professor McGonagall explained as she unrolled a piece of parchment.

Soon she started naming out first years who all looked petrified.

Professor McGonagall cut down the list quickly, three students got sorted into Hufflepuff, two into Ravenclaw, and one into Slytherin. By the way things were looking Gryffindor might not get any new students.

"Eric Hillington," She called out and a skinny blond first year clambered up the steps to the stool.

McGonagall placed the sorting hat on this head and within a few minutes it shouted out, "_HUFFLEPUFF_."

The boy smiled as the Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers.

"Percy Jackson," McGonagall called next and the sleeping boy from the train walked up the steps.

"Hey it's the kid from the train," Harry whispered as he nudged Ron to look.

"Yeah it's the new kid from New York, he's pretty nice," Neville whispered to them. The blond boy sat across from Harry, Ron, and Hermione and was sandwiched between the twins.

"You know him?" Harry questioned, the train boy was having a conversation with McGonagall before the sorting began, and his head remained turned from the students.

"Not great. We shared a carriage to the castle, and we just had a conversation about why jumpers were named jumpers." Neville explained, as the hall grew quiet once again.

Percy had finally seated himself on the wooden stool and was waiting for the hat to be placed. His hair was even wilder then before, his skin was a medium tan and he had blue and green mixed eyes. From the corner of Harry's eye he saw Ginny and Hermione exchange a look. It was a look Harry use to see when Cedric Diggory strolled down the halls of the school.

Finally Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on Percy's dishevelled black hair.

The sorting hat perched its self on the boys head and thought for a moment.

"_Interesting…very interesting_," The hats voice rang out across the hall. "_You have the cleverness of a Slytherin, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, and the bravery of a Gryffindor. However, you shy from your cleverness, your loyalties have been questioned, and your confidence is virtually gone_." The sorting hat said. By now all three houses were buzzing with interest. It wasn't very common that a student stumped the sorting hat with three house options.

"I hope he gets put in our house," Neville said while the twins nodded in agreement.

"As long as we beat Hufflepuff and Slytherin," the twins said.

"_Each house would value from your skill, but the question is, what house would you value the most?" _ There was a pause of silent before the hat shouted "_GRYFFINDOR!" _


End file.
